Bondage
by IvyBlooms
Summary: Hiei has a proclivity for tying up his partners and being a tender fool when the situation calls for it. Hiei/Yusuke, Kurama/Hiei/Yusuke. Oneshot. Recipe: 1 1/2 cup of fluff and a half cup of smut, give or take.


**Title:** Bondage

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing(s):** Hiei/Yusuke, Hiei/Kurama/Yusuke

 **Summary:** Hiei has a proclivity for tying up his partners and being a tender fool when the situation calls for it.

 **Notes:** I definitely think this is one of my favorite sexual headcanons for my boys. There is absolutely no way, in my mind at least, that Hiei can be into vanilla sex. Anyway, maybe that's just my perverted perception. Enjoy and leave some love in the form of a review!

 **Warnings:** I think it goes without saying, but there will be sex, kinky sex at that. You're welcome!

* * *

"Do remember to be cautious, Hiei. His body is still human, after all." Kurama reminded unnecessarily. Hiei would have been insulted if he didn't know that it came from a place of unrelenting care and devotion on Kurama's end.

"I know." Hiei replied calmly, "I wouldn't hurt him. Or you." He added quickly. Kurama knew that though; Hiei had subjected him to his niche pleasures before and the fox had obliged him without complaint.

Kurama smiled, a soft little twitch of the lips that made Hiei's heart flutter uncomfortably in his chest. Turning away, Hiei snapped the soft silken bonds in his hands. They were nothing special, certainly not strong enough to bound a demon, or even a human for very long. But that wasn't truly the point. The point was not to cause immobility, but to create a scenario which required trust and willing vulnerability-the silk ribbons were merely psychological if anything.

Typically Hiei would have preferred true restraints woven from the thickest and most powerful of Makai silk and his partner tied to the bed without the hope of escape; it was easier for him when he knew that the other person couldn't harm him and that he was the one in control of giving pain or taking it away. When Hiei had first met Kurama and the two had begun to participate in intimate activities, Kurama had been very understanding (bordering on overly so) of Hiei's particular needs in bed-Hiei suspected that Kurama quite liked being tied down and mounted by him. Hiei recalled several of his previous partners bolting for the door the moment he untucked a rope from his cape and Hiei couldn't exactly blame them. The rejection had pained him something awful, but he had to think that if someone did the same to him that he would have had a much similar reaction.

But Kurama had accepted it all with grace and had stripped and laid himself out on their bed like a sacrificial virgin their first night together. When Hiei had only stared in shocked confusion, Kurama had simply beckoned him to continue with a seductive crook of his finger and those sparkling green orbs. It had been one of the most erotic and emotional nights of his life and Hiei still looked back upon it with awe.

Yusuke had never been exposed to such practices and Hiei had feared that the human would find it too unusual, even given all that he'd encountered as a spirit detective over the years-and the kinkiness that humans were known for in bed. Kurama had, as always, been the voice of reason in that instance and insisted that Hiei was not being fair to Yusuke. Yusuke loved him, Yusuke would understand and even if he wasn't comfortable participating, he could always watch from afar and join afterwards when Hiei had found his peace.

"I know you would never hurt him." Kurama soothed in that infinitely gentle voice of his, "But just keep in mind that Yusuke is very young and has never been exposed to such...practices before."

"You act as if I'm about to beat the boy. He did agree to this, you know. I'm not forcing him." Hiei insisted, because he certainly wasn't. When he'd told Yusuke about his proclivity for tying his partners up during intimate time the boy had been, understandably, hesitant. Hiei knew that Yusuke was a virgin, having never felt the intimate connection with a woman, let alone a man, Hiei did not take the hesitance personally and had instead, with tenderness that surprised himself, explained what would be expected of Yusuke should he agree.

" _It has nothing to do with dominance and everything to do with trust." Hiei spoke softly, soothing Yusuke's very obvious concerns. "I would never hurt you, detective."_

 _Yusuke's anxiety was instantly calmed when he heard his demon lover's favorite nickname for him. "So you're not gonna hit me or anything?"_

 _Hiei chuckled, "Only if you want me to."_

" _No thanks. I think my kinky meter maxes out at being tied up...at least for now." A raunchy glint appeared in Yusuke's eye and Hiei couldn't help but be compelled to capture the boy's lips._

"Of course." Kurama allowed, "We should hurry inside before Yusuke becomes agitated. You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Hiei nodded, rubbing his thumb over the soft silk and followed Kurama into the adjacent room.

Yusuke was sprawled across Kurama's large bed, stark naked, and staring dazedly out the window which overlooked a broad expanse of Makai. For a moment, Hiei had to pause and just drink in the sight of his lover. Yusuke was everything which Hiei had come to fear since his childhood; strong, independent, and full of love. Hiei didn't quite understand why he was drawn to people whom possessed all the qualities that left him internally shaken and lost. Kurama had foolishly suggested that Hiei subconsciously desired strong partners with independence, he craved being able to be taken care of by someone who truly had his best interest at heart. Kurama was a tender hearted idiot, Hiei was convinced. Kurama enjoyed all that mushy romance that was typically thought to be a human pleasure, so of course he would project that onto Hiei. Hiei did enjoy cuddling, though he refused to call it such, and he did love to cover, and be covered, with warm kisses and caresses before the actual sex ocurred, but he would sooner die than admit that he craved being cared for.

Yusuke, who was perceptive when it suited him, turned and gazed devilishly at Hiei and Kurama. "Well boys, you finally decided to show up to our little date, huh? I thought you'd cancelled."

"Nonsense." Kurama answered in good humor, "We would never leave our Yusuke in a state of agonized lust."

"Of course not." Hiei agreed.

Hiei noticed instantly the way Yusuke's eyes zeroed in on the silk restraints grasped in Hiei's fist. He couldn't quite read the boy's expression, perhaps apprehension? Best hurry this along before he panicked and decided to back out.

"Lie down for me, Yusuke." Hiei ordered firmly, a loving kindness buried beneath.

Yusuke, as if in a trance, did just that and laid on his back, eyes fixed steadily on Hiei as the fire demon approached the bed. Tying those silk ribbons around Yusuke's wrists was like a dream. The boy watched as Hiei fastened the bonds to the intricate iron headboard as Kurama took a seat on the far side of the room, a lusty smile playing over his lips. Kurama was quite the voyeur when it came to sex with Yusuke. He enjoyed watching his partners be pleasured to the point of breaking before snatching them away from the edge of true bliss. In short, Kurama was a sadist, of this Hiei was convinced. Hiei recalled being denied his climax for over an hour while the fox toyed with every part of his body with those expert fingers, snaking and caressing. Hiei had already threatened to chop off a very well loved piece of his person if he dared to do it again-Hiei knew that Kurama could tell that he wasn't serious, which only served to infuriate Hiei more when the fox laughed at the half-hearted warning.

Refocusing on the task at hand, Hiei finished the bonds with an intricate and decorative knot. It was firm, but loose enough that Yusuke only needed to jimmy his wrists a little to slip free-again, they weren't meant to actually restrain.

Next, Hiei slowly descended down to Yusuke's feet, his fingers ghosting past the boy's very sensitive organ. Yusuke gasped at the touch, pushing his hips up to meet those teasing fingertips, but they dashed away before any true pleasure could be gained and Yusuke groaned, disappointed.

"Don't be so impatient, detective. We haven't even gotten to the fun stuff yet." Hiei supposed that was true enough. He planned to spend a copious amount of time pleasuring Yusuke, however, before allowing him any sort of release. Kurama must have been rubbing off on him.

Hiei made quick work of the ankle bonds, finishing them hurriedly, Yusuke's own excitement now filling him. Crawling back up to Yusuke's face, Hiei brushed the back of his hand against Yusuke's cheek and smiled as the detective leaned into the warmth. Despite what others may say about him, Hiei didn't mind tenderness when the situation was appropriate. On the battlefield, there was no time for sugar coating or sweet words when lives were on the line, but in the bedroom, well Hiei couldn't conceive of a more appropriate place to act upon some of his affectionate feelings.

"You know," Hiei drawled lazily, gazing into Yusuke's brown eyes and forcing them to focus on his crimson ones-it was intense and infinitely intimate. "The first time I saw you in that forest, I imagined what it would be like to tie you up and have my way with you."

Yusuke blushed beautifully, Hiei concluded as the attractive red began to fan out over his cheeks, and it was so easy to do!

"Yeah, well, I should have known you'd be into this kind of stuff. It's always the quiet ones…" Yusuke mused.

Hiei chuckled warmly and began his experienced dance of seduction. Straddling Yusuke's hips, Hiei placed himself just above that very active piece of Yusuke that he knew was aching to be touched. Well, it would just have to wait. Leaning down, Hiei captured Yusuke's lips in a bruising kiss, their teeth clacking together painfully, but neither willing to care as their tongues lapped at the other's. It was a kiss filled with lust and a promise, a promise of happy endings in the not-so-distant future. Hearing the iron headboard creak as it resisted Yusuke's pull, Hiei retreated and smirked down at the boy.

"Are you already losing control of yourself, detective?" He asked smugly, he already knew the answer for it was poking him right in the back.

Yusuke did not give a verbal answer, but instead raised an obscene finger and grunted heavily.

"Hmm," Hiei hummed, "Is that really the sort of attitude you should be showing to the one who has the ability to give," Hiei paused and reached back to give Yusuke's pole a firm and pleasurable squeeze, "Or take away pleasure?" Hiei cruelly released the hardened organ and returned his hand to Yusuke's bare chest.

"Ugh! Fuck you!"

"I think you mean fuck _you_." Hiei growled, leaning down to lick lavishly long the line of his abdomen, following the trail down until he reached the boy's nether region.

There was little talk after that, Hiei made sure he kept Yusuke's mouth busy with other tasks, such as suckling on Hiei's fingers. Keeping in mind that Yusuke was indeed a virgin, Hiei began the preparation early and with extreme care. He distracted Yusuke with loving caresses and stroking while simultaneously focusing the detective's mind on simple tasks, sucking for one and kissing for another. Steadily, Hiei worked his other hand into Yusuke's cavern with discreet care-slowly stretching the tight place.

"Do you feel that, detective?" Hiei asked, giving the three fingers he just worked in a tiny wiggle, Yusuke squirmed at the strange sensation. "Do you?"

"Y-Yeah." He panted.

Hiei bit softly at Yusuke's lips, "What are they?"

"Y-you're fingers."

Hiei gave the boy a rewarding twist, and he practically turned to jelly beneath Hiei. "And what are they doing?" Yusuke cried out, the intensity of the physical sensations getting the better of him. But Hiei would not let him off so easily. "What are they doing, Yusuke? Answer me."

"They're inside me, you ass!"

"Doing what?"

"Hiei-"

"Doing what? Or I'll stop right now." The threat rang loudly and Yusuke responded accordingly.

"Fucking me, okay!"

Hiei nodded, appreciatively, and removed his fingers. He thought the boy's head was about to spin with the murderous look he shot him. "You said-"

"I know what I said." Hiei soothed, patting Yusuke's chest, "I'm getting ready for the next step, trust me."

And just like that, the apprehension which had existed earlier reappeared like a dark cloud hanging over them. It was his first time, his mind was probably filled with horror stories or, at the very least, inaccurate tellings of unfortunate events that could potentially befall first timers. Hiei was quick to to dispel any of those fears.

"Look at me." He ordered when Yusuke had nervously gazed away-looking towards Kurama, Hiei realized! It stung, seeing Yusuke turn to their gentler partner for reassurance or, worse yet, protection-protection from Hiei. Yusuke forced his eyes away from Kurama and found Hiei's. Hiei continued, "I would never hurt you, detective. And if I ever did, I would go mad with guilt over it because you are one of the most important people in all the worlds to me." He spoke truthfully and with feeling, hoping to convey this very real message to Yusuke. Maybe he wasn't soft and cuddly like Kurama, but he still loved Yusuke and he would never harm him. Yusuke needed to know that, needed to understand and accept it as the truth, if there was any hope of their relationship continuing beyond that moment. Hiei couldn't be involved with a partner that didn't trust him and visa versa.

There passed several seconds of long and awkward silence and Hiei feared that it was the end. They'd come so far, only to be dashed against the rocks of doubt and anxiety.

But Hiei should have known better, for the detective always had a way of bouncing back even in the most dire of situations and reaffirming his faith in him. Without warning, Yusuke leaned forward, tearing the silken ribbons that had held him hostage until that point, and kissed Hiei. Unlike their kisses from earlier, this one was filled with reassurance, kindness, and most importantly, trust.

Pulling back, Yusuke grinned, "Don't you know I'd trust you with my life, little guy." Hiei bristled at the insulting nickname, but his anger was quickly soothed by the boy's next words, "I love you and I trust you." Laying back against the mattress, Yusuke threw his arms back over his head, mimicking being tied up, and pushed his hips suggestively against Hiei. "Well, I'm waiting."

Hiei smirked, and readied himself, entering Yusuke swiftly. He was sure it hurt, but only a small and insignificant pain for the boy's brief cry of discomfort quickly morphed into delicious moaning. Thrusting deeply, Hiei made sure that he touched every part of Yusuke, inside and out, to make sure that he knew he was just as loved and just as trusted. The actual sex, surprisingly, lasted only about twenty minutes before Yusuke collapsed, exhausted, and Hiei followed shortly after. They panted obnoxiously as they fought to catch their breath. A few short minutes later, Yusuke had calmed down and had fallen into a light doze while Hiei stayed awake and gazed upon his face with undying affection.

Kurama spoke for the first time, "That was certainly a wild ride." He laughed good naturedly.

Hiei sighed, "I'm sure you enjoyed yourself. Sorry you didn't get to participate this time." He said without sympathy.

"Yes, well, you two will just owe me double next time."

Hiei knew without a doubt that the fox would collect on that debt at some point, but he was far too tired to care. Throwing his arm over Yusuke's body, Hiei cuddled against the warmth and smelled the sharp scent of sex still clinging to him. At some point, Kurama slipped in behind him, and encased the two in his protective affection. One thing was certain, Hiei had never felt more loved.


End file.
